Nina Martin
Nina Martin is the main protagonist of House of Anubis. She was born and raised in the United States of America. Her parents died in a car accident and she started living with her grandmother, who she calls Gran. She recently started going to a boarding school in England and started living in Anubis House. There, she met her two best friends Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. Soon enough, they discovered a mystery for the House. When Amber created Sibuna, Nina joined and is one of the original three members. In the season two finale, Eddie Miller is very protective of her, as he is her Osirion. Though she can be sensitive and protective, you can always count on her to help you out. It is unknown if Nina will return for season three; if she does, she will have a different actor to portray her. Nina is portrayed by Nathalia Ramos in seasons 1-2 About When Nina was a young girl, both of her parents died in a car accident. She then lived with "Gran" in America. She received a scholarship to Anubis House in England. In this boarding school, she first shares a room with Patricia Williamson. However, Patricia constantly bullied her because she thought Nina was instrumental in her best friend and former roommate Joy Mercer's departure or "disappearance." Nina then switched rooms and became a roommate to Amber Millington, who had fought with Mara Jaffray over Mick Campbell and had been unable to continue sharing a room with her. She comes across as a kind, smart, and forgiving person, as she forgave Patricia as soon as she apologised and was willing to follow her into the forest despite what Patricia had done to her. She has a necklace that resembles the Eye of Horus and has a picture of a girl that Fabian and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe think looks exactly like her. She is also a member of Sibuna, founded by herself, Fabian and Amber. In the series one finale, Nina is revealed to be the Chosen One, not Joy, as the Secret Society originally believed. Being the Chosen One means that Nina is descended from Amneris, a figure in Egyptian mythology. It also means she is the only one who can reassemble The Cup of Ankh at the Chosen Hour, as Nina could successfully assemble the cup while Joy could not; this can only happen at a specific time every twenty-five years. The legend of the Cup also stated that the Chosen One would be born on the seventh hour of the seventh day in the seventh month. Both Nina and Joy were born on July 7, which is why Joy was initially thought to be the Chosen One. However, Joy was born at 7:00pm, which is the nineteenth hour, not the seventh. Nina was born at 7:00am, which is the seventh hour. For some reason, Sarah knows Nina's name without Nina mentioning it to her; this might be due to the fact that Sarah identifies Nina as the Chosen One almost as soon as she met her. In the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice, she throws in her lucky mascot after protesting Amber's idea. She is one of the seven acolytes that would have been sacrificed in order for the Society to gain immortality. She and Fabian share their first kiss at a prom that Mara and Amber organise for the end of term, also known as "End-of-term Prom". Nina and Fabian are chosen as Prom Queen and King by Amber, who always wanted to be Queen. In series two, she discovers she has a conterpart, like the sun and the moon. This person is called the Osirion. It was rumoured the Osirion would be Fabian but Senkhara thought it would be Eddie. It turns out Eddie is the Osirion, leading to him being protective of Nina. Relationships Fabian Rutter (2011-present; Boyfriend, Best Friend) Fabian was the first person to be nice to Nina when she arrived at the house. They always sneak out together to try to figure out the mystery of the house, sometimes along with Amber to begin with, but it later becomes a more group thing. Fabian offered his robe to her in the fourth episode when she was cold. It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is "geek-chic" and he's sweet. It is always hinted that in season one that they like each other more than friends and Amber called them "Romeo and Juliet." She and Fabian go to prom together after he finally asks her without being interupted. She once kissed Fabian on the cheek when they solved the riddle, and in the series one finale and she claims she loves him, and they finally kiss after being crowned prom king and queen. Nick confirmed that they are dating in season two. However, they break up early on in the season due to preferring being best friends, but they both regret the break up. Right as Fabian tells her he wants to get back together, she falls asleep. They both dream about kissing at the masked ball. At the real masked ball, Fabian kisses Joy, believing her to be Nina. Nina sees, and thinks Fabian has fallen in love with Joy. She runs off, crying. They seem to have returned to being best friends, but still have feelings for each other. This could lead to a possible relationship in upcoming episodes. Fabian does his best to protect Nina, and was devastated when his instructions at Senet caused Nina to disappear. At the end of the season two finale, they share a dance with the song "Perfect Day," the same song they danced to at prom when they had their first kiss. They get back together and share another kiss. (See:Fabina) 'Patricia Williamson' (2011-present; Ex-Rival, Close Friend, Ex-Roommate) Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, even pouring water all over Nina, but it was only because she thought she had replaced her best friend Joy as her roommate on purpose. She bullied her because of this. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she has towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Patricia apologizes to Nina in an attempt to trick her into giving up her locket to a private investigator, or so she thinks. Patricia, after seeing her source Rufus being kidnapped with Nina, comes to accept that Nina's innocent. When Patricia gets Rufus back, Nina's the person she phones. During Joy's disappearance, they acted like best friends. Their friendship even got to the point that she consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. In season two, due to Joy's return, they have grown apart again, but Patricia still tells Joy it was wrong to kiss Fabian when Nina obviously still likes him, showing she may still think of Nina as one of her closest friends. In series three, she may become jealous of Nina due to Eddie being Nina's Osirion and therefore having to protect her. (See:Patrina) 'Mick Campbell' (2011-present; Friend) Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him and comforts Amber after their break up. She waved goodbye to him when he left for a couple days for a sports scholarship. The two are barely ever seen together or talking to each other. Mick tackles Fabian after hearing Fabian's going out with Nina, but its not true. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks about the new girl when Nina first joins the house and teases him after starting to suspect Fabian may have a crush on her. Nina and Fabian tried to double date with Mick and Mara, but couldn't several times. (See:Mina) 'Amber Millington' (2011-present; Best Friend, Roommate) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber fights with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius and is also smarter than they give her credit for. They like to joke around together. Nina helps Amber with her problems with Mick and comforts her when they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her, not allowing him past to see Nina and told him he had hurt Nina; she was obviously furious because of it. Amber has proven to be a great friend to Nina later on and would do anything for her. (See:Namber) 'Jerome Clarke' (2011-present; Friend) Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever since Alfie joined Sibuna. In the finale, they seemed to be much closer since Jerome was seen to protect and help Nina a few times from Rufus, asking her to do the same in return. Jerome asks Sibuna for ideas and seems relieved when Nina's the only one to come up with something. She decides to accept him into their Sibuna meeting and Jerome's happy. Jerome steals Fabian's poem for Nina, making things worse between them. However, the two were led on different paths during season 2. Although, in the series finale, the stories led up and they came together to finish the mystery. (See:Jerina) 'Mara Jaffray' (2011-present; Friend) Mara was the second nicest person to Nina. She suggested that they give her a warm welcome. The two girls never really hang out. Nina even offered to talk to Mara when Mara needed to talk to Patricia but couldn't find her. When Amber thinks Fabian likes her, Mara tells her Fabian likes Nina and everyone knows it. In season 2, Mara and Mick want to double date with Nina and Fabian, but Nina and Fabian can't, because her grandmother was in town and they were also preoccupied with Sibuna. 'Alfie Lewis' (2011-present; Close Friend) She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. She accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina once stated that she knew she couldn't trust him. Nina goes into the cellar to try and save Alfie, and is the only one brave enough to open the cupboard to find him. They developed a friendship after he joined Sibuna. Alfie and Amber double dated with Nina and Fabian, leading to Nina and Fabian's break up. When Amber accuses Alfie of ruining their relationship, Nina insists it wasn't his fault, defending him. (See:Nalfie) 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' (2011; Friend, Affiliate) Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. When Sarah was younger she looked like Nina. Sarah thinks that Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to, and Sarah revealed her true name to Nina. Nina has a dream of Sarah's spirit telling Nina to continue with the quest without her and Nina wakes up, knowing Sarah's dead. She attends her funeral. Sarah leaves Nina a box of her possessions to help her. Nina cried when Sarah died. Throughout season two, Nina has been shown to call for Sarah when she needs help. (See:Narah) Joy Mercer (2011-present; Ex-Rival, Friend) Nina and Joy aren't very good friends, mainly because of Nina's relationship with Fabian and Joy's crush on him. Joy was jealous of Nina when she sees Nina and Fabian together in season two and immediately tried to step in on her relationship with Fabian. In the Season One finale, Joy jokingly told Patricia that Nina had better watch out but she actually meant it. Joy was happy after Nina and Fabian broke up, and asked Fabian to a movie date but Fabian rejected her offer because he still loves Nina. When Nina saw Fabian kissing Joy, thinking it was her, she ran off, upset and told Amber. Later, Joy told Nina that she had no intentions of stealing Fabian and trying to make it Jabian unless there was no Fabina anymore although Joy took Nina mask and she meant to kiss Fabian. Nina tells her there isn't, but obviously still loves him. Joy wrote a cruel article on Nina on the school website, bashing her, and claiming how she should get her scholarship revoked. They seem to be on good terms, now that Joy is no longer pursuing Fabian and she helped with the final tasks. Joy hugged Nina when her and Fabian got back together, paving the way for a possible friendship in season three. (See:Jina) Eddie Miller (2012-present; Friend, Osirion) Eddie is the new American bad boy in series two. Nina flirts with him when he first arrives and is nice to him to begin with, possibly because few people were nice to her when she began at the house. Eddie smiled when he recognized her American accent and told her it was the best thing he had heard since arriving. They don't interact much, but their flirting to start with made Fabian jealous, as he and Nina had recently broken up. Eddie is Nina's Osirion, so he seems to be protective of her. He runs out of the room, claiming he needs to help her, paving the way for a close bond between them in season three, which may lead to Fabian and Patricia's jealousy. (See:Neddie) Gran (1995-present; Grandmother) Nina's grandmother, known to her as Gran, raised her after the deaths of her parents. They are very close, and because of this Nina is very good with old people, like Sarah. Nina cried on the phone to Gran when she was still new and bullied by Patricia. Gran stayed with Nina at the start of season two before moving to London to be closer to her. Gran helped Fabian with his relationship with Nina. Also, Nina was very upset when Gran was the timepiece and was glad when everything went back to normal. ''Visit gallery here. Quotes *"I'm Nina, good to meet you. I'm new, American obviously." * "Fabian, you're a genius! I love you!" *"Oh, well look at that. I've Americanized you all! Soon enough you'll be saying the pledge of allegiance." *"Nevermind..." *"Like I said. I'm Nina. From America. And unless Joy's hiding under the bed, I don't know where she is!" * "Perhaps we can help you find what it is you're looking for." * "Tell that to his cat." * "Amber, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius!" * "What's that? Some type of dance?" * "You got it." * "Hi." * "Yeah, okay, sure, I would fancy that. Sorry, this all just takes some getting used to." * "But this is weird, even for England." * "I, Nina Martin, being of sound mind...well, semi-sound mind..." * "All that can wait. This can't." Trivia *Everyone except Fabian avoided her when she first came to the Anubis house. *She was the only American student until season 2, when Eddie transferred. *She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the others being Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. *She kissed Fabian in the Season 1 and 2 finale. *Nina's birthday is July 7th, the same day as Joy Mercer's. She is twelve hours older than Joy. *She and Joy have both shown interest in Fabian. *She is one of the three girls Fabian has been rumored to have romantic interest in, the others being Joy and Patricia Williamson. *Nina's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from ''Het Huis Anubis was Nienke Martens. *She and Harry Potter share similarities, such as both believing their parents were killed due to a car crash, both attend British boarding schools and have special objects (Harry:Wand, Nina: Locket). Both also wander in the night, and are both Chosen Ones. *She is from a royal Egyptian bloodline since Jerome mentioned the Chosen One is from a specific bloodline. *Her locket has no power in other hands but it seems to have an eerie magic ability to open secret places around the house that aid in the search. *She and Patricia might have argued a lot because they are almost opposite (Nina: friendly and happy, Patricia: dark and mysterious). *She is not close to all of the students, like Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, Mara Jaffray, and Eddie Miller. However, she may get closer to Eddie, now that it is known he is her Osirion. *She has been roommates with two people, Patricia and Amber. *It was revealed that Nina is left-handed in House of Envy/House of Names when she is talking to Amber about Joy and Fabian's date. *In Season 2, her life (along with the lives of Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, and her grandmother) is bound to a magical golden mask hidden beneath the House called The Mask of Anubis. In order to find it and de-curse themselves, Sibuna had to finish 7 Deadly Tasks. *She is one of six characters that have never missed a full episode. *She's bilingual (being able to speak English and French fluently). *Since Nina is the Chosen One she has the power to be able to see ghosts. (Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, Senkhara, Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, and Victor Rodenmaar Sr.) *Eddie is her Osirion, and sort of counterpart. *She is a descendant of Amneris. *Nathalia, Nina's actor, is leaving after season two to continue with her studies so if Nina returns she will have a different actor to portray her. Martin, Nina Martin, Nina Martin, Nina Martin, Nina Martin, Nina Category:Residents of Anubis